Tenacity
Tenacity is the fourth episode on the first season of Project: Glee, in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show, The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor:' Amber Riley *'Homework assignment:' Part Of Me *'Music Video:' Titanium *'Homework assignment winner:' Joy Lexington *'Eliminated:' Emma Harrington Episode -The girls are talking at the sofas- Lyla: I´m so sad Gray´s gone. Alexandria: Yeah. - Taylen´s silent- Emily: Taylen, everything ok? -Taylen looks at Emily, her face angry- Taylen: Mind your own business, mother! Lyla: Hey, hey Taylen, calm down. Taylen: Shut up! Shut up stupid bi! Everyone knows you love me! -confession cam-Lyla: I have no idea what´s going on with Taylen! She just begun attacking us worse than ever! Emily: Lets all just take a deep breath, smile, and be nice too each other. -Taylen laughs- Taylen: What the f---k do you think we are, the brady bunch or something? -Emily frowns- Andi: Stop it Taylen, just stop it! Taylen: Shut up! I know why you all hate me, you´re all just jealous at me, you all look at me, see how I am, but you´re all just stupid antisocials. I´m sick of playing nice. It´s game on nowI´m so sick of you! I will take you all down and win this thing. -taylen walks off the room- Andi: Ok... Confession cam-Taylen: I´m done being nice. Everyone´s talking about me, and I´ll give them something to talk about. Karmen, you created a bitch and all the members of the house created even a worse bitch. Now, I´ll take people down like dominos I will set fire the house! So, you better be carefull ´cause I´ll crush you and I´ll kick your asses! You thought I was a bitch, now wait and see, ´cause you don´t even know me .Robert enters the room- Emma: Robert´s here! -The contenders gather around the sofas- Robert: Hey guys! So, you will have another great change from last week. It´s time to stop crying and it´s time to be strong, ´cause this week´s theme is..... Tenacity! Lyla and Joy: Yes! Confession cam- Lyla: Tenacity! I can be so tenacious, I mean, I´m tenacious. Confession cam- Joy: So this week´s Tenacity. I´m tired of old Joy, its time for a new Joy. I got many things to be tenasious about, my parents divorce, my stupid ex-boyfriend, not being open,candi and the fact that I´m allways 10th. But its time for a new Joy, a Joy that will be tenacious, a Joy that won´t let Candi happen, a Joy that will get Connor, a Joy that will be first on the callback list. This is the new Joy Confession cam-Drew: It´s Tenacity. Uhm, I´m kinda worried about it, as you probably know, I´m not strong and tenacious. Robert: Tomorrow you´ll be singing... Part Of Me by Katy Perry. Alexandria: YES! Conffession cam- Alexandria: Part Of Me in tenacity! Oh my gosh, I can be so tenacious with that song! Conffesion cam- Taylen: So I´ll definately show this new me with Part Of Me. I´ll leave whoever the mentor is, speachless. Robert: Tomorrow you´ll perform Part Of Me for me and one of the biggest and most tenacious actor from Glee. Here you have the lyirics, divided in 11, split them between you, prepare choreography and good luck! -Robert leaves the room- Taylen: I´m having 3. Andi: That was a cool line for.. Taylen: I´m having 3! -Andi rools her eyes- Andi (whispering): Okay bitch. Andi: So I´m having 1 . Joy: Haha! I´m having 1! Andi: But I said it first! Joy: I want it too! Confession cam-Joy: New Joy doesn´t leaves anyone have her line, specially Andi. Confession cam-Andi: Tenacity isn´t allready working for me. 2 people have the lines I wanted, it sucks. Andi: So I´ll take 2. - The contenders prepare choreography- Emma: So, each one of us will be tenacious towards the mentor. We all gotta sing and be tenacious directly towards him. Confession cam-Joy: New tenacious Joy decided to change her lyrics! Yeah! And she´ll also throw her phone away! It will be hard, but this is new Joy! -Homework assingment, choir room- Robert: So you guys tenacious? Get ready, ´cause you´ll realy want to impress this mentor. She´s the most tenacious on Glee, either on stage and when she´s acting, or with her incredible voice, it´s... Amber Riley! -Amber steps in- Amber (smiling): Hey guys! -Contenders shout and cheer- Confession cam-Ryan: Wow! Amber Riley, she has such an amazing voice! Confession cam-Brandon: Oh my gosh! Amber Riley! I love her character and her voice so much! Amber: Hey guys! I´m so glad to meet you all! So, being tenacious is stepping out, being ruthless about achieveing your goals, and don´t let anything stop you. Most important, have confidence in yourselves! Robert: The guys been working on Part Of Me. Amber: Great! Let´s see it! -Contenders move chairs, lights fade out- (when the contenders sing they go forwards to Amber Riley) - Part of me-''' 'Joy: '''Days like this I want to throw my phone away ('throws her phone) Andi: 'Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade '''Taylen: '''You chewed me up and spit me out '''Drew: '''Like I was poison in your mouth '''Ryan: '''You took my light, you drained me out '''Alexandria: '''That was then and this is now '''Lyla: '''Now Look at me! '''All: '''This is the part of me that you´re never gonna ever take away from me, no! This is the part of me that you´re never gonna ever take away from me, no! '''Connor: '''Throw your sticks and stones '''Emma: '''Throw your bombs and your blows '''Brandon: '''But you´re not gonna break my soul! '''Emily: '''This is the part of me '''All: '''That you´re never gonna ever take away from me no! -Amber and Robert smile and clap- Robert: Great job guys! Amber: Yeah, it was great! It was so tenacious! Andi, I saw you weren´t showing yourself, you needed more.. enrgy. Drew, of everyone, you were the less tenacious, I felt you also needed more enrgy and determination. Connor, you also needed more determination and energy, I felt you weren´t giving all of yourself. Joy, you were great, I mean, you changed the lyrics, you throwed your phone, that´s so tenacious, you were great. Taylen, I felt you were giving all of yourself! You really have determination! Ryan, I loved you, you definetly have confidence, and it was great! Alexandria, you are also, so tenacious, you were great! you didn´t let anything stop you and your voice sounded great, you have a lot of determination! Lyla, your voice was great! you were so tenacious with it, it was just awesome, you got everything to be tenacious, you really shined.Brandon, your voice is great! You were like so tenacious and you really stood out. Robert: So, Amber who do you pick as the homework winner? Amber: You were all great. It´s so hard to choose, but, in the end I pick- camera flashes to Joy, Taylen, Ryan, Alexandria, Lyla and Brandon- Joy! -Joy opens her eyes widely and smiles- Yay! Confession cam- Joy: I´m so happy! New Joy definitely showed herself and she´ll keep going! Confession cam-Taylen (angry): Amber picked Joy. Agh, Joy´s so stupid. I´m tenacious, not her! Robert: Congratulations Joy, that means you´ll have a one on one mentoring session with Amber and a stand out in our big group number, which is... Titanium by David Guetta feat.Sia Lyla: Yes! Confession cam-Connor: Titanium, it´s not my tipe of song, but I hope I can work it out. Robert: You won´t have any choreography this week, you´ll go staright to the booth. On the video, you´ll be heavily bullied, slushied, and you´ll have to perform at the same time. Drew: Oh! Conffesion cam-Drew: Yikes! It´s allready hard for me being tenacious! Conffesion cam-Andi: So we´ll be bullied, slushied, and we´ll have to perform and be tenacious at the same time? Gosh! Robert: Good luck guys! Amber: Bye guys! You´re all great! -Amber and Robert walk out the room- -Vocals with Nikki- Confession cam- Joy: So, I hope my one on one session with Amber will help me out. ''Amber: When you´re singing the chorus, you just need determination and something that makes you tenacious. Joy: Yeah, I have many things to be tenacious about! Actually this is the new me! I´m so determinated now, as never before! Amber: Great! That´s all you need! Joy: You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am Titanium Nikki: Wow! That was great! You´re a totally new Joy, aren´t you? Joy: Yeah, I was sick of my old me! Nikki: I love new Joy! -Connor is singing- Connor: You shoot me down, but I get up Nikki: Mmm, that was too vulnerable! give it more energy! - booth waiting room- Connor: Joy, you´ve done great at the booth! Joy (smiling): Thanks! Connor: You´ve definitely changed! You´re like so tenacious right now! Joy: Yeah! I was tired of the stupid Joy! Taylen: Shut up! Only because Amber chose you as the homework winner, doesn´t mean you´re better now! Joy: Maybe what makes me better is that I´m not afraid of you, that I don´t attack people all the time! -Taylen walks away, running- Connor: Wow! Joy, you stood up against her! Joy: Nobody messes with new Joy! (laughs) Connor: Well, I think new Joy´s great! - Joy leans over Connor and Andi comes out of the booth, Joy and Connor kiss- Andi: What the f#$k?! -Joy keeps kissing Connor, Connor gets away from her- Andi: Oh my gosh! Connor: Andi, it isn´t what you´re thinking! Andi: Oh, no it isn´t! -Andi walks away, running, Connor follows her- -Video shoot- -The contenders are on a high school- Erik: Hey everyone! You really need to be tenacious! All sorts of things will happen to you and you need to lip sync and be tenacious at the same time! Lets get it started! -Emma´s walking down a high school hallway, and receives a slushie. Emma screams and covers her face- Erik: Cut! cut! Robert: Emma was doing so well. She is tenacious, but she can´t handle a slushie. Erik: Emma, are you okay? Emma: Yeah, I think so! Erik: Clean yourself, and lets do it again. -Emma´s walking down a high school hallway and receives a slushie. Emma screams again- Emma: It hurts so much! Zach: I don´t understand what´s wrong with her, she´s really tenacious! -After 5 more takes, Emma finally makes it- - Drew´s on the bathroom and receives slushies, he yells- Erik: Cut! Drew: F"$k! It hurts so much! Robert: Drew needs to be more tenacious! He can! - Drew´s on the bathroom and receivs slushies, he yells again- Erik: Cut! Cut! -Drew rans towards Ryan, who´s observing the shoot- -Drew is crying, Ryan hugs him- Drew. It´s so painful! Ryan: Drew, you gotta get over it! This slushie is stopping you! Drew, nothing nor anybody can´t stop you! You can do it! -Drew nods- -After this take, he manages to do it- - Andi´s walking and is being pushed, she stops lip synncing- Erik: Cut! Zach: Andi can´t lip sync! I also feel she isn´t being tenacious, I´ll talk to her. -Zach goes with Andi- Zach: Andi, you gotta have more confidence, more tenacity! Andi: Yeah, I´ll try! Confession cam-Andi: So I´m having trouble at the shoot, as I supposed. It´s difficult, ´cause I gotta be tenacious and everything, but I can´t. Specially know that I saw Joy and Connor together. -Andi gets it after many takes- Confession cam-Robert: So we´ll need to take a look back on the video to see who wasn´t being confident and tenacious to pick the bottom 3. - 'Titanium-' '- '''Lyla´s walking down a hallway, and girls are all gossiping about her, starring and yelling at her, but she ignores them and smiles- Lyla: ''You shout it out, but I can´t hear a word you say -Connor´s running down the field and balls are thrown to him- Connor: I´m criticized, but all your bullets ricochet, you shoot me down, but I get up - Alexandria´s being slushied down the hallway, but she keeps walking- Alexandria: I´m bulletproof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away ''- Brandon´s at a dodgeball game- Brandon: ''Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away ''-'' Joy´s being slushied all over- Joy: You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am Titanium, you shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am Titanium ''- Andi´s being pushed by girls- Andi: ''Cut me down, but it´s you who have further to fall ''-''Emma´s walking down the hallway and is slushied- Emma: Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones, talking loud, not saying much ''-''Ryan´s being slushied at the locker room- Ryan: I´m bulletproof, nothing to loose, fire away, fire away ''- Drew´s slushied at the bathroom- Drew: ''Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away ''- Emily´s at a dodgeball game- Emily: ''You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am Titanium ''- Taylen´s in a catfight- Taylen: ''You shoot me down, but I won´t fall, I am Titanium -All the contenders are playing dodgeball- Joy: You shoot me down, but I won´t fall I am Titanium, I am Titanium ''-''reveal of the bottom 3- -Robert, Zach and Nikki are standing in front of the contenders- Robert: So this week was all about tenacity. You had to have confidence on yourselves and don´t let anything stop you. The music video was hard, you had to be really tenacious. Saying this, Joy, you are first on the callback list. You changed so drastically from before, you´re a new Joy! It´s great, we all love new Joy! -Joy jumos up and down, Andi rolls her eyes- Joy: Yay! Thank you! Confession cam-Joy: I feel so happy to be first on the callback list! New Joy´s great, she won the homework assingment, she kissed connor and she was first called back! She´ll keep it this way! Robert: Lyla, Ryan, Alexandria, Taylen, Emily, Brandon, congratulations, you are all called back for next week, great job this wek guys. Confession cam- Taylen: The bitch is called back! Of course I am, aftr killing this week! I´ll keep it this way up until the finale! -Andi, Connor, Drew and Emma remain on stage- Robert: All four of you struggled this week. Andi, Amber said you needed to be more tenacious, and it really showed up on the video, you couldn´t lip sinc and be tenasious, which was the challenge. Connor, Amber also said you needed more energy Nikki: Connor, you weren´t giving it all on the booth either. Robert: Drew, Amber said you were the less tenacious, it also showed up on the video shoot, when we needed a lot of takes. Zach: Emma, you are tenasious, but for some reason, you weren´t tenacious at all on the video shoot, you were the one that needed more takes than anyone. Robert: Connor, you´re on the callback list Confession cam-Connor: I´m saved! I was so scared! Now I´m scared for Andi, I love her, not Joy, I told her the other day, Joy just kissed me, I didn´t wanted to kiss her, I only love Andi. Nikki: Andi, your song is Welcome to my life by Simple Plan. -Andi jumps gleefully- Nikki: Drew, your song is One and Only, by Adele Drew: Great! Nikki: Emma, your song is Firework, by Katy Perry. -Emma smiles- Zach: Go! - Rehearsal room, Andi- Andi: to be hurt, to feel lost... Andi, confession cam: It´s my second time here, I´ll show Ryan that he can create a character out of me. I won´t let Joynnor come onto my mind. -Rehearsal room, Drew- Drew: You´ve been on my mind Confession cam-Drew: It´s my first time here. I allrady heard many no´s in my life. I won´t hear another one. -rehearsal room, emma- Emma: ´cause baby you´re a... confession cam, Emma: I´m so scared, but I want this so badly. I´ll show Ryan I can be on Glee. -Auditorium- -Zach, Nikki, Robert and Ryan take a seat- Robert: This week was Tenacity. On the video, the guys were bullied and had to be tenacious at the same time. All of these couldn´t do both things, they had troubles with slushies and being tenacious. First is Andi, she just hadn´t energy at the homework assingment and she kept being this way on the video shoot, she couldn´t be tancious and lip sinc. Ryan: Bring her out. -Andi enters the stage- Andi: Hi! I´m Andrea Ray Green, and I´ll be singing Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. -'''Welcome to My Life '-' Andi: Do you ever feel like breaking down? '' Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you Do you ever want to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels alright You don't know what it's like To be like me To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life -Judges clap and smile- Ryan: Wow, Andi! -Andi smiles- Ryan: I really saw a character there! You were great! So, tell me why you´re here. Andi: This week was Tenacity, and its hard for me being tenacious, I´m more like simple, and it was hard for me in the video to be tenacious and lip sinc. Ryan: Why? Andi: Well, the truth is... I saw Joy and Connor kissing each other. -Ryan smiles- Ryan: You like Connor? Andi: Yeah, I was actually with him! He cheated on me! He tells me it was Joy´s fault, that she kissed him, but I don´t know what to think. Ryan: You know what? Kiss Joy´s ass! -Everyone laughs- Ryan: Just kick her ass. Maybe Connor´s right. Give him another chance. Andi: I will kick Joy´s ass, and I will talk again with Connor. Ryan: Okay, you were great! you can go. -Andi leaves the stage- Robert: Next is Drew. Drew is great, but he just isn´t tenacious. Drew needs more energya and he needed many takes. -Drew enters the stage- Drew: Hi, I´m Drew Little, and I´ll be singing One And Only by Adele. -'''One and Only-' Drew: You've been on my mind I grow fonder every day Lose myself in time Just thinking of your face God only knows Why it's taken me so long To let my doubts go You're the only one that I want I don't know why I'm scared I've been here before Every feeling, every word I've imagined it all You'll never know, if you never try To forgive your past, and simply be mine I dare you to let me be, your Your one and only Promise I'm worth it To hold in your arms So come on And give me a chance To prove I am the one who can Walk that mile Until the end starts -Judges clap- Ryan: That was so sweet! It was great! Drew: Thank you! Ryan: Did you thought in anyone when you sung it? Drew: Uhm... Ryan Thomas. -Ryan smiles- Ryan: You´re in love with him? Drew: Yes, I am! I love him! he allways comforts me! Ryan: That´s so sweet. Now, tell me why you´re here. Drew: It´s not easy for me being tenacious. I mean, I´m the opposite of it, and I don´t have much energy. But that´s me. Ryan: Well, I see. You were great tonight. You can go -Drew leaves the stage- Robert: Next is Emma. Emma is tenacious, but she was the one that needed more takes at the shoot. She couldn´t get slushied. -Emma enters the stage- Emma: Hello, I´m Emma Harrington, and I´ll be singing Firework, by Katy Perry. '-Firework-' Emma: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" As you shoot across the sky-y-y -Judges clap- Ryan: Emma! you sounded great! you were tenacious right now! Emma: Thank you! Ryan: So tell me why you´re here. Emma: At the video shoot, I had problems getting slushied, I needed many takes, I just couldn´t do it. Ryan: Well, but if you can´t take a slushie you can´t be on Glee! Emma: I know. Ryan: Well, you did great, you can go. -Emma leaves the stage- Ryan: I clearly saw a character when Andi sung on the stage, and I mean, she is a character. flashes to waiting room- Andi: Ryan says he saw a character, but, who knows, maybe I´m not tenacious enough. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Drew was great, he´s so sweet and inspirational. -flashes to waiting room- Drew: Ryan said I´m sweet, but he saw I´m not tenacious. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: Emma was great, I could see she was tenacious now. -flashes to waiting room- Emma: Ryan said that to be on glee, I had to get slushied and be more tenacious. -flashes to auditorium- Ryan: So I think this should go. Nikki: I agree. Robert: Unfortunately. -waiting room- -robert walks in- Robert: Hey guys, unfortunately, the list is up, so, go take a look. -Robert walkes away- -The contenders hug andi, drew and emma, and they cross the door- -Andi walkes towards the list- Confession cam-Andi: I hope Ryan liked that character, I really want this, and I want Connor back. - Drew walked towards the list- confession cam-Drew: I want this so badly. I don´t want another no. I don´t want to get away from Ryan. I want to be on Glee. -Emma walkes towards the list- Confession cam-Emma: I hope Ryan saw me, and saw ahead of the slushie. I can give much more. - andi looks at the list- -drew looks at the list- -emma looks at the list- -Drew smiles and walkes away- -Andi smiles and nods- -Emma cries- -The contenders gather around Emma- Confession cam-Emma: This has been a magical experience I won´t ever forget. I leave sad, but happy that I go home as a better person. '-Keep holding on-' Emma: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through On the next Project: Glee Narrator: Get ready for Pairability, as the contenders fight for love, and taylen fights for herself! ?: I´m so jealous! Andi: I´ll kick joy´s ass and be with Connor! Songs *'Part Of Me' by Katy Perry. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Titanium' by David Guetta feat. Sia. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan Sung by Andrea Ray Greene. *'One and Only' by Adele. Sung by Drew Little. *'Firework' by Katy Perry. Sung by Emma Harrington. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Emma Harrington with Project: Glee Contenders. Blogs Emily Tenacity Blog Ryan's Tenacity Blog Andi's Tenacity blog Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes